Thanks Blair
by FrustratedOtaku
Summary: Blair decides to help the Soul Eater girls out by teaching the boys a lesson. She casts a spell on them that turns them into girls. They can not turn back until they have learned their lesson. Lets just say its going to be fun. Well for the girls anyway.
1. Chapter 1

"Guys I`m home!" Blair shouted as she closed the apartment door. She was expecting dinner to be ready but when she walked into the kitchen no one was there. She headed towards the bedrooms next. By the time she got there she finally heard what was precluding dinner.

"Maka why are you yelling at me?" Soul asked his partner.

"Because you were yelling at me."

"I didn't yell at you!"

"Yes you did. You told me to hurry up and make dinner."

"Yeah and I would really like some food in my belly right now." Soul said as he pointed to his stomach. He didn't understand Maka. She got like this every second week of the month. She would get all mad and then she would cry and he would have to sleep with her that night or else she would cry even more. Right now Maka was mad but Soul could tell she was about to cry.

"You don't appreciate me!" She yelled as tears formed in her eyes.

"Maka don`t cry." Soul pleaded.

"I`m not crying!"

"Yes you are Maka."

"Fine I am." Maka cried as she ran and hugged Soul. "Its just that you were being so mean and I didn't feel like making dinner because I have been cramping."

"Wait, did you say you were cramping?" Soul asked as he looked down at Maka.

"Yes, I did." Suddenly the pieces all fell in place. Soul realized what was going on. Maka was on her period.

"Maka?"

"Yes Soul?"

"Are you on your period?"

"Maka-Chop!" Maka yelled as she slammed her book down on his head.

"What was that for? Gosh, why do you have to act like a psychopath?"

"Soul you just don't understand what a woman has to go through." Maka screamed. Looks like the cranky one was back.

"Maka you are barely a woman. Heck, I don't even know if you are girl with your chest being so flat." Soul said. After he said that he saw his partner grow eerily quiet. He realized that he had crossed the line. He bolted into his bedroom before he could get hit by a Maka-Chop. While he was making his quick escape he bumped into Blair who had a look of disgust on her face. "Oh no don't tell me you are having your period too?" Soul asked with fear in his voice. Blair watched him run away. She felt bad for Maka. It was hard being a girl. She heard Maka mumble to herself,

"I wish that someone would show Soul what its like." Blair had an idea. It was dirty and cruel but it was going to be sweet. She transformed into a cat and sneaked into Soul`s room. He was sitting at his desk writing something. She crawled behind the chair and whispered,

"Pum...pump...pumpkin!" She then exited Soul`s room and went into Maka`s. Maka was asleep and snuggling one of Soul`s jackets. The one that he has been missing for a month. She hopped up on the bed and whispered to Maka who was to drowsy to hear her, "Don't worry Maka. Soul will pay." The spell she put on Soul would take two days until it took effect so she had to wait a while. Maybe she could help out Liz and Tsubaki while she was waiting. She overheard the boys talking once. They kept complaining that every month their partners would act strange. When it first happened to Black*Star he was surprised when the sweet Tsubaki acted like she wanted to kill him. With Kid it was the exact opposite. Liz was super clingy and she would cry into his chest all day. Poor Soul he got both sides of the coin when it came to Maka. They also said that couldn't stand it. Their partners would just keep them from doing anything all week. Blair was going to teach these boys a lesson and boy is going to be fun. Well for her anyway.


	2. Chapter 2

It was a new day. The sun was up in the sky with all its splendor and the sky was a brilliant blue. Black*Star and Tsubaki would appreciate this beautiful day if right now Tsubaki didn't have Black*Star up against the wall.

"What did you say Black*Star?" Tsubaki asked. She was practically foaming from the mouth.

"Nothing." Black*Star was able to get out though he was paralyzed with fear. He knew why Tsubaki was acting like this. She got like this once a month and he had learned from Liz why. You see Tsubaki was on her period.

"Oh, because I swear that I heard you say something about going over to Soul`s because you couldn't take me anymore."

"I never said that."

"Yes you did. You said it right after I threw my shoe at you."

"Okay maybe I did but I didn't mean it." Black*Star lied. He really couldn't take this anymore. Fearing for his life whenever she was on her period. Tsubaki accepted his answer and went back into the family room. When she was out of earshot Black*Star mumbled to himself, "Damn why do woman have to be so annoying on their periods." Back in the family room Tsubaki was hitting one of the throw pillows repeatedly. She kept saying to herself,

"I wish their was some way to inflict this pain on Black*Star. I wish their was some way he could know exactly what I have to go through."

"Oh but there is Tsubaki." Blair said to herself. She had seen the whole thing and now she was going to take some action. She opened the window with he paw being careful not to be seen nor heard. She landed safely inside and sneaked passed Tsubaki and headed towards Black*Star. She waved her paw and said, "Pum...pump...pumpkin!" She then made her way back to the window. When she left she forgot to close the window. Tsubaki noticed this and closed it. She didn't suspect a thing.

-At Gallows Manor-

"Kid! Kid please come here." Liz cried. She was sitting on the couch watching a movie.

"Coming!" Kid yelled. He was slightly annoyed. He was trying to work on homework. He was also annoyed because he knew that it was "that time" again. With Liz crying nonstop and constantly calling his name he knew it could only mean one thing. That Liz was on her period. He walked over to his weapon and sat down on the couch next to her. "What do you want?" Kid asked as he looked over at Liz. She was hugging a pillow and crying. Tissues were scattered all over the floor.

"This movie is so sad." She cried as she leaned into his shoulder.

"How so?"

"The dog died." She wrapped her arms around him.

"That is rather tragic. Look Liz I am really busy right now and I must be..."

"No stay with me!" She cried harder as she pulled him back down on the couch and hopped into his lap. He knew if he didn't comfort her she would cry even harder. He let her wrapped her arms around him and he did the same.

"Kid it hurts."

"What does?"

"My stomach."

"What would you like me to do?"

"Just hold me longer."

"But Liz I..."

"Please Kid?"

"Fine."

"I wish there was some way for you to realize how much pain I`m in."

"Okay Liz." He then began to stroke her hair. Soon she fell asleep.

"Man why does Liz have to be like this whenever she is on her period. It is quite annoying." Kid mumbled to himself.

"Don't you fret Liz. There is a way." Blair said from behind the couch. She waved her paw and whispered, "Pum...pump...pumpkin." Kid and Liz didn't know what she had done but they would soon find out. Blair trotted out of the mansion and into the night. She couldn't wait til tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 3

"Soul wake up already. You`re going to miss breakfast." Maka yelled from the kitchen. She was making the duo their favorite breakfast, pancakes and sausage. Soul was still asleep in his room and he was grateful he was there. You see when Soul opened his crimson red eyes he saw he had some "new features".

"What the..." Soul said to himself as he looked down at his chest. Wait why does his voice sound so high. He got up and sneaked out into the hallway. When he successfully made it there without being seen my Maka he looked in the mirror. He had become a She. His hair had grown out towards his shoulders and he now had lady parts. What happened was the only thing that was going through his mind. While he was trying to process all of this he heard footsteps towards the door. Then the doorknob turned and his partner walked in. When she saw what was keeping Soul she dropped the book she was holding in her hands.

"Soul what the...?"

"Maka something is wrong I woke up this morning and I was a girl!"

"How is this even possible?" They both though for a moment and soon they came up with an answer.

"Blair!" They both yelled soon the cat came walking into the bathroom with a smug on her face.

"Hi Maka-chan! Hi Soul-chan!" She giggled.

"Don`t call me Soul-chan!"

"Blair was this of your doing?" Maka asked Blair.

"Yes!" Blair answered with a great sense of pride. "This was of all my doing."

"Well why did you do it?" Soul asked furiously though he sounded kind of weak with his voice being so high pitched.

"To teach you a lesson."

"What do you mean?"

"Maka knows."

"Maka!"

"I don`t know what she means."

"Maka don`t you remember. When you wished that Soul could understand what a woman has to go through."

"You heard that?"

"Yes and I made it my duty to not only help you but help Liz and Tsubaki."

"So you did this to Kid and Black*Star?"

"Yes, Soul."

"Ha ha ha." Maka laughed as she held her side. "You mean to tell me this Black*Star and Kid are now girls?" She laughed even harder.

"Maka this isn't funny."

"Yes it is."

"No its not. I don't even know how to change back!"

"You can only change back once you have learned your lesson."

"Why you dirty little..."

"Gotta go!" Blair shouted as she transformed into a human and left the apartment leaving behind a laughing Maka and a furious Soul. While she was escaping Soul`s wrath she bumped into a very angry Black*Star and Kid. Along with their partners Tsubaki and Liz. The two duos then went up towards the door and knocked on it. As soon as Maka heard the knock she stopped her laughing and went to answer the door.

"Maka what happened? I used to be the son of the Shimigami not the daughter!"

"Calm down Kid. I`m not the one you should be asking."

"Who then?" Black*Star and Kid asked.

"Blair."

"Blair?"

"Yep this was all her."

"Do you know how to change us back?"

"Yes."

"How?"

"You have to learn your lesson."

"What lesson?"

"You two plus Soul need to learn that it is hard to be a woman."

"Oh please, it is not hard to be a woman at all." Soul laughed as he walked into the room.

"No, it is hard." Maka, Liz and Tsubaki said all at once looking at Soul with an angry glare in their eyes.

"Who cares about that! I have to pee!" Black*Star squirmed.

"The bathroom is over there Black*Star." Maka said as she pointed towards the door. "Remember, you`ve been over here before."

"I cant take it anymore!" Black*Star shouted as he ran towards the bathroom.

"Guys please change me back! Nobody is going to respect me looking like this." Kid cried.

"Nobody respects you now." Liz chuckled as she patted Kid`s head.

"Come on guys...um...girls. Lets go and figure out another way to change back." Soul said as he grabbed Kid`s arm and Black*Star who had just come out of the bathroom.

"This is awesome!" Liz said as she grabbed her side laughing.

"Totally."

"Well, I don't know guys..." Tsubaki said clearly worried for her now feminine miester.

"Don`t worry Tsubaki."

"Yeah this is gonna be fun."


	4. Chapter 4

"I don't like this at all." Soul complained as he looked down at his chest. "I`m such a tiny-tit."

"You think that's bad. My boobs are asymmetrical." Kid cried as he squeezed them.

"I don't know what you guys are complaining about." Black*Star said as he looked down at his chest. "Their huge!"

"Stop groping yourself Black*Star! We need to figure out how to change back."

"Yeah, this is so uncool."

"But we already know how to change back." Black*Star looked up at his friends confused. "We have to learn some lesson right?"

"Yeah but the lesson is stupid."

"What was the lesson?"

"We have to learn that being a girl is tough."

"How is it hard to be a girl?" Black*Star asked.

"I don't know? I have only been a girl for an hour."

"Well guys, I guess learning this lesson is the only way to turn us back."Kid said as he stood up and walked over to the bathroom to go and looked in the mirror. When he saw his hair he got down on the floor and cried. Hearing this Soul and Black*Star ran over to see what was wrong.

"Kid whats wrong?"

"Kid are you okay?"

"No...the...stripes."

"What about the stripes?"

"They...are...st...still...there!" He cried as Soul and Black*Star hugged him. Meanwhile the girls were in the kitchen when they heard Kid crying.

"Should we check on them?" Tsubaki asked concerned.

"No probably just Kid crying over the fact that the stripes in his hair are still there."

"Ha ha Sis you rhymed!"

"I guess I did Patty."

"I don't know if this whole turning the boys into girls is a good thing." Tsubaki said still very concerned for her miester.

"Stop worrying Tsubaki. They will returned to normal once they learn their lesson." Maka reassured her friend.

"Okay if you guys are so sure."

"Come on lets go see how they are handling this situation." Patty jumped up excitedly as she ran towards Soul`s room. The rest of the girls soon followed. When they walked in they saw Kid crying into Black*Star`s arms.

"The symmetry is all gone!"

"Its okay Kid. Black*Star is here."

"Man you guys are annoying." Soul said from the corner of the room with annoyance in his voice.

"So...how-ya guys doing?" Patty asked.

"We don't like this." They said in unison as they looked at their partners angrily. The girls just laughed except for Tsubaki who was still uneasy about the whole thing.

"Hi guys!" Blair said as she walked through the doorway. When she saw that the boys were still there she quickly ran away into the bathroom and locked the door.

"I`ll kill that cat woman someday!" Black*Star shouted as got up and tried to kick the door down. Tsubaki grabbed him and apologized.

"Well I think we should get going now." Kid, Patty, and Liz did the same. Soul and Maka just stood there in Soul`s room.

"Maka?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I borrow some of your clothes?"

"Uh...sure." She said as she ran into her room and grab some clothes. When she came back he handed him a red skirt and a cute white blouse. She also handed him some ballet flats.

"Thanks."

"Your Welcome." The rest of the night went like any other night. The only difference was that when they were watching a movie Soul was a lot more emotional. Usually he just sat there with no emotion on his face. Little did they know they would get a big surprise tomorrow.


	5. Chapter 5

Liz was in the middle of a nice dream. She and Kid were watching a movie together when a young boy came into the room. He kinda of looked like Kid but a really young version of him. The child motioned for Kid to pick him up. A single word escaped the child`s lips. That word was, "Papa". Kid picked the child up and seated him in his lap. Then Liz began to stroke the boy`s hair and asked,

"Did you have a nightmare Junior?"

"Hm..hm.." The boy answered nodding his head.

"Don't worry. It okay now."

"Okay Mama." Before Liz could continue to enjoy this dream a voice woke her up. When she opened her eyes Kid was sitting on her bed and shaking her. Repeatedly calling her name.

"What do you want Kid! I was in the middle of a nice dream."

"But Liz...I."

"No buts! I`m going back to bed. I want to find out more about our son." Liz yelled as she laid her head back down on her pillow and closed her eyes.

"Our son?" Kid asked his weapon confused.

"Never mind sleep. What do you want?" She asked trying to change the subject.

"When I went to the bathroom I found...bl..."

"What did you find? Tell me Kid or I`m going back to sleep."

"There was blood in my panties."

"Pft..panties." Liz laughed

"Its not funny! There is blood in my pants as we speak. I may be violently ill!"

"You aren't ill Kid."

"Then whats wrong?"

"You are having your period."

"You mean that thing you guys get?"

"Yes."

"Oh God no!"

"It will be okay Kid."

"Liz is that also why my stomach hurts?"

"Yes that's the reason."

"It really hurts Liz. How do I make it stop?"

"Well you could take some pain reliever, use a heating pad, or you could admit being a woman is hard."

"Never! Besides Soul and Black*Star would kill me if I betrayed them."

"Fine then but I`m not helping you."

"Hey guys why is the bathroom...oh!" Patty said as she walked into her sister`s bedroom. She figured that Kid was on his period judging by the mess in the bathroom.

"Patty what do you do when you are on your period?" Kid asked hoping Patty would help him.

"Well I just lock myself in a room and I don't come out until its over."

"That explains a lot." Liz said as she remembered the last time Patty had her period.

"Guys help me!"

"Nope!"

"Sorry Kiddo!"

"Hiya! Hiya! Whats up? Whats up?" Lord Death said as he appeared in the mirror.

"Wrong timing dad..."

"Kid why are you a girl?" Lord Death asked confused.

"Blair."

"Oh Blair! She so nice and..." Spirit managed to say before Lord Death chopped him.

"How do turn back?"

"Once I`ve learned my lesson."

"Whats the lesson?"

"That its tough being a girl."

"Yeah it is!" Marie exclaimed as she walked into the Death room.

"Can I dissect you Kid? I want to see how Blair`s magic effected you." Stein said as he walked into the Death room.

"Why is everyone in here?"

"Bye Kiddo! Daddy has to go!" Lord Death waved goodbye. They couldn't see this but Lord Death was Shimigami-chopping everyone.

"Dad...is...sometimes..ugh."

"I wonder whats happening over at Black*Star`s?" Patty wondered out loud.

"I don't know Patty but I hope Tsubaki gets it on tape."Liz smirked as she imagined what could be happening.


	6. Chapter 6

"Ahh!" Black*Star shouted. He was in the bathroom when he noticed something red in his underwear. "What is that? Is it blood?" He thought to himself as he inspected the fluid.

"Black*Star are you okay?" Tsubaki asked her miester as she knocked on the door afraid to intrude.

"No, there is blood in my pants."

"Did you say blood?"

"Yeah, at least that's what I think it is."

"Black*Star does your stomach hurt too?"

"Actually yes it does."

"Oh boy...I have a lot of explaining to do."

"Tsubaki? Tsubaki, whats wrong with me."

"Black*Star you are having your period."

"You man that thing that makes you all cranky?"

"Yes that thing."

"Uh...what do I do?"

"Black*Star under the sink there are some pads. You kind of put them on like a Band-Aid, except you stick to your underwear."

"Okay Tsubaki." Black*Star said as he began to do what she told him to do. When he was finished he asked her, "Now what?"

"Pull up your pants and come out here. I need to explain the rest to you on the couch."

"Okay." When they both got to the couch they sat down and Tsubaki explained everything to him and I mean everything. When she was done he had a look of horror on his face.

"Do you understand Black*Star?" All he could was nod. "Good. Do you have any questions?"

"Yes."

"Okay what is it?"

"How to I make the pain go away?"

"Well I could give you some medicine or you could use a heating pad."

"Okay, Tsubaki can you give me the medicine?"

"Sure." Tsubaki went into the kitchen and poured the pink liquid into small cup. She then walked back into the family room and handed it to Black*Star. She felt bad for him being a girl is tough and she would never wish to inflict the hardships of being one on Black*Star. Blair said she did though so when did she wish that and when did Blair hear here say it? She just hoped things were going better for Soul and Maka.


	7. Chapter 7

It was a normal afternoon. Soul was sitting on the couch watching a movie and Maka was out shopping with Liz. The only thing that was different was that Soul was a girl. He was just sitting there when he got a pain in his didn't know what this pain was.

"Maybe I ate too much for lunch?" Soul thought as he tried to stop this pain. "No, that usually feels different." He pondered on the pain for a while. He couldn't think of anything so he decided to call Maka. She was at the top of the class. He took out his phone and dialed Maka`s number.

"Hi Soul. Whats up?"

"Maka?"

"Yes Soul. Whats wrong you sound like you`re in pain." She asked her partner concerned.

"Maka, I have this wired pain in my stomach."

"Okay, okay. Soul do you have...um...blood in your underpants?"

"I don't know but I`ll go and check." He put the phone on speaker and headed to the bathroom. When he was there he pulled down the skirt he was borrowing from Maka and inspected his underwear. There was indeed blood.

"Maka there is blood."

"Ha ha!" Maka laughed as she hugged her side.

"Maka don't laugh! There might be something wrong with me. Man laughing at your partner that is so uncool."

"Soul there is nothing wrong with you. You are having your period."

"My what?"

"Your period."

"That thing you get?"

"Yes that thing."

"I swear I`m going to kill Blair."

"Dont kill Blair Soul-chan!"

"Dont call me Soul-chan! Seriously Maka how do I make this pain go away."

"Well you could admit that being a girl is hard."

"I will never betray the guys."

"Fine then be stubborn."

"I will."

"Bye Soul-chan!"

"I said don't call me...ugh." Soul managed to say before Maka hung up. He went to the kitchen and poured a some pain reliever for himself. When he finished chugging down the pink liquid he received a phone call from Black*Star.

"Yo Soul."

"Whats up Black*Star."

"Look man I cant take this anymore."

"Are you having your period too?"

"Yeah, Tsubaki told me all about it and I mean all about it."

"Uh...okay but what are we going to do?"

"I don't know but I dot like this man."

"Me neither."

"I wonder how Kid is holding up?"

"Probably couldn't take it and admitted being a girl is hard."

"Well obviously Kid isn't as big of star like me!"

"Whatever Black*Star."

"Soul look I have to go. Um..I`m cramping real bad right now."

"Okay dude I understand. Bye."

"Bye." Soul hung up the phone and made his way over to the couch. He curled up into a ball and hugged his stomach. Man did this hurt.


	8. Chapter 8

"Liz? Can you come here? Please." Kid asked as she laid down on the couch.

"Coming!" Liz yelled. She began to walk towards the living room. Kid was there holding his stomach and whimpering. Liz started to feel bad. Sure at first it was fun to see that Kid had been turned into a girl. It was even funnier now that he has gotten his period. But now she had other feelings. She didn't like to see her miester in pain. She approached the couch and sat down. She then began to stroke his now waist length hair. He had tears running down his face and he looked like he had just been ran over by a truck. To sum it up; he was a wreck.

"Liz?"

"It`s okay now Kid. I`m here."

"Liz?"

"Yes Kid?"

"I think I`m starting to see that it is kind of hard to be a girl."

"How so?"

"Well, for starters you have to deal with your period and you have it even harder because you have to put up with me." Liz laughed when she heard this. Sure putting up with Kid wasn't always the easiest job in the world but it did have it perks.

"Kid, I cant stand to see you like this anymore. I`m going to go up to Blair and force her to change you back." Liz said as she gave Kid a look of determination.

"No Liz it`s okay. I don't need Blair to change me back."

"Huh?"

"You see Liz, I have realized that being a girl is challenging." After those words left Kid`s mouth he began to transform back into a boy. When the transformation was complete the pain in his stomach immediately went away.

"Oh my gosh! You changed back."

"It looks like it." Kid then walked up to Liz and gave her a hug. "Next time you have your period I`ll try to make you as happy as I can. If that`s the pain you girls go through then I`ll do anything to stop it."

"Even if it means crying along with me if I something sad happens in a movie?"

"Yes, I`ll even do that."

"You`re so sweet!"

"Hey, Liz?"

"Yeah?"

"I wonder how Soul and Black*Star are doing right now?"

"Thats a good question."


	9. Chapter 9

"Hey Tsubaki!" Black*Star yelled from the couch even though Tsubaki was right next to him.

"Yes Black*Star?"

"Why do my boobs hurt so much." He said while rubbing them.

"Oh that happens when you have your period."

"Also Tsubaki?"

"Yes."

"How come I couldn't fit into my jeans yesterday?"

"That happens when you have your period too. Don`t worry you`ll be able to fit into them again soon."

"Ugh."

"What?"

"Its this whole period thing."

"What about it?"

"Its driving me crazy!"

"Calm down Black*Star."

"How can I calm down when my stomach is freaking hurting all the time? Huh?"

"Look Black*Star, if your cramping that bad I can give you some..." Tsubaki never got to finish because she then heard the sound of her partner whimpering. "Black*Star? Are you crying?"

"No. Big stars like me don`t cry." He said as he whipped away the tears that were falling down his onto his shirt. It was now soaking wet.

"Then why is your shirt wet?"

"Because...Fine! I`m crying because I`m upset that you and Blair helped bring this pain upon me!"

"Black*Star I never wished that. In fact I was against it. I was going to teach you a lesson some over way."

"What over way?"

"Well, I might of made you clean the dishes."

"I`ll take it! Anything but this."

"Black*Star I wish there was some way I could turn you back."

"Tsubaki."

"Yeah?"

"Don`t worry."

"Huh?"

"I realized something?"

"Realized what?"

"I realized that it is really hard to be a girl." All of a sudden a light began to illuminate from Black*Star`s body. The light was so intense it made Tsubaki turn away. When the light dimmed down it revealed that Black*Star had turned back into a boy.

"Oh my gosh your back!" Tsubaki squealed as she hugged him.

"Tsubaki!"

"What?"

"A little too tight."

"Oh sorry."

"Hey Tsubaki."

"Yes Black*Star?"

"I`ll cook dinner tonight." When Tsubaki heard this a huge blush formed on her face and she was speechless. Usually Black*Star would try to avoid any work but now he was offering to make dinner for them. What was this? Did Black*Star have some sort of soft side?"

"Uh Tsubaki?"

"Yes..what?" Tsubaki turned around to find the kitchen a mess. Pots and pans were everywhere and there was water spraying from the faucet. It was turning the kitchen into an ocean! Not to mention the jar of spaghetti sauce that was covering Black*Star`s body from head to toe.

"Do you think you can help me?" Tsubaki giggled.

"Sure Black*Star." She then headed towards the kitchen to help her miester. She truly was the only one for him.


	10. Chapter 10

"Soul! Come on Soul get up!" Maka yelled as she tried to wake up her partner.

"But I`m tired."

"No buts! Come on you promised me you would do the dishes today."

"I washed the dishes."

"No you didn't. All you did was wash one."

"Yeah and I did in a cool way."

"You broke the plate!"

"Thats how you wash them coolly. Being cool all the time is hard work so that's why I`m taking a break."

"You`ve been on break for three hours!"

"Look Maka! I am really tired right now. So why don`t you just run along before I snap your neck."

"Man are you grumpy. I wonder why that is."

"Maka seriously get away now. I cant control my anger.

"Oh yeah that`s right. You`re on your period."

"Maka!" Soul yelled as lunged at her. Luckily Maka saw him and moved out of the way causing Soul to run into the wall. This knocked him unconscious.

"Sigh, I guess I better get started on dinner." Maka walked into the kitchen leaving Soul behind.

-Several hours later-

"Huh? Maka?" Soul woke up and to his surprise he was on the floor."Guess I must have missed Maka." Soul thought to himself as he stood up. There was a dent where is head collided with the wall. "I wonder what the time is?" Soul wondered as he walked into the kitchen. He look at the stove clock and it read, "1:00" "Wow! I was out for a long time. I guess I should go to bed." Soul began walking towards his bedroom when the pain in his stomach returned. "Ugh...when is this going to be over?" Soul yelled in frustration.

"Soul?" Maka asked as she walked into the hallway that connects the bedrooms with the family room. She was hugging a pillow that had a chibi drawing of Soul on it. She had a groggy expression on her face.

"Maka whats that...never mind. Did I wake you up."

"Hmm hm." She nodded as she rubbed her eyes.

"Sorry about that."

"Soul are you okay? You were yelling pretty loud a minute ago."

"Its nothing. I just started cramping again."

"Oh...do you want me to give you some pain reliever?"

"No, I don`t think I need it."

"Oh okay then. I`m going back to bed."

"Wait Maka!"

"Yes Soul? What is it?"

"I wanted to tell you that I was wrong."

"About what?"

"About everything. Look I was wrong it is hard to be a girl." After Soul said that his body began to glow, It was so bright Maka had to pull up her Soul pillow to her face to block out the light. When it was done it revealed Soul who was...exactly the same?

"You change back! Wait what?" Maka looked at her partner confused. Soul couldn't believe what happened or well what didn't happen.

"But I learned my lesson. I should have changed back!"

"Its too late." Blair said as she walked into the hallway.

"What is?"

"The spell turned permanent at midnight."

"What? So am I stuck as a girl forever!"

"Yes."

"Blair! You ruined everything." Maka yelled.

"Ruined what?"

"My lifelong dream."

"And what is your lifelong dream?"

"Soul and I were supposed to marry and have kids."

"Whoa Maka."

"I`m going to kill you!"

-To be continued-


	11. Chapter 11

"Ahh!" Soul woke up panting. He found himself on the couch. "I guess it was a dream. Maka would never leave me on the floor."

"Yes I would." Maka said as she walked to the chair next to the couch and sat down.

"Then how did I get on the couch?"

"Tsubaki." Liz, Patty, and Tsubaki along with a male Kid and Black*Star were all sitting on the couch across from the one Soul was laying on.

"Wait why are Kid and Black*Star back to normal?"

"Because they are REAL MEN!" Liz yelled at Soul. She felt bad that Maka. Soul still didn't learn his lesson.

"Traitors."

"Sorry Soul."

"Soul, I`m sorry! Being a girl was too hard of a task. Even for a god like me."

"Whatever."

"Never mind that. I want to hear about this dream." Kid asked intrigued why a dream would make Soul wake up screaming.

"Yay!" Patty giggled.

"I only remember so much but I do recall something about Maka having a pillow with a picture of me on it."

"What?" Black*Star yelled. He could barely contain his laughter. Patty was already searching Maka`s room.

"I don`t have a pillow like that."

"Don`t tell lies Maka." Patty said as she walked into the family room with a pillow that had a picture of Soul on it.

"How did you find that?"

"It was in your closet along with some drawings of you and Soul kissing."

"I wanna see this!" Liz yelled excitedly as she raced into Maka`s bedroom.

"Wait! Shouldn't we be focusing on Soul. He still hasn't changed back yet."

"Oh yeah, I forgot. It just that I love, love!"

"No you love porn." Kid mumbled from the couch. Liz upon hearing this grabbed the Soul pillow and chucked it at him. Unfortunately for Kid she had a terrific aim. It hit him right in the head.

"Don`t use my Soul-kun Pillow." Maka yelled as she picked it up and hugged it. Soul just watched his friends in bewilderment. Kid rubbed his head. Dang Liz is a hard shot.

"Besides Kid I don`t hear you complaining."

"Sis!"

"What?"

"Did you and Kid become a couple or something?"

"Yes, we did." Liz blushed. Even though they had been boyfriend and girlfriend for two weeks she hadn't told anyone. Not even her sister.

"You`re right Liz." Kid looked at his girlfriend. He was not complaining.

"When am I not?"

"Ouch!" Soul yelled a he began to clutch his stomach.

"Soul!" Maka shouted as she rushed over to him. "Soul whats wrong?"

"Nothing, just the cramps are back."

"Do you want me to get some pain reliever?"

"No I`m fine."

"Okay." Maka said as she began to walk away.

"Wait Maka."

"Yes Soul."

"I want to tell you something."

"What?"

"I was wrong."

"Wrong about what?"

"Everything."

"What do you mean?"

"Look you girls were right. It is hard being a girl." As soon as he said that his body began to glow. When he stopped glowing the rest of the group could see that Soul was back to normal.

"Ha! Looks like Soul-chan or should I say Soul-kun is a slow learner." Blair said as she walked into the room.

"Whatever Blair." Soul scoffed at the cat woman. "Maka?"

"Yes Soul."

"I`m sorry that I said being a girl is easy because it isn't."

"I forgive you Soul."

"Thanks Maka. I`m just glad it isn't too late."

"Too late for what?"

"Nothing."

-The End-

"Wait Sis? So you and Kid are a..."

"Shut up Patty!"


End file.
